ben_10_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Ben 10 Omnitrix Unleashed Series
Ben 10 Omnitrix Unleashed is Code1Lyoko's Ben 10 Omnitrix Unleashed Toy Series. It made its debut on April 6th 2013 up to March 10th 2018 with 124 episodes in total. Each season has different episode totals like 5 episodes for Season 1, 25 episodes for Season 2, 18 episodes for Season 3, 11 episodes for Season 4, 10 episodes for Season 5, 7 episodes for Season 6, 12 episodes for Season 7, and 18 episodes for both Season's 8 and 9. Season 1: Saiyan Saga 2013-2014 0. Omnitrix Awakens 1. Mysteries Alien Attack 2. I Never Met The Bad Man 3. The Saiyans Arrive On Earth 4. Ben Tennyson's Counterattack On Nappa 5. Ben Tennyson Vs Vegeta Season 2: Namek Captain Ginyu & Frieza Sagas 2014 1. Let's Go To Namek 2. The Attack On Frieza's Men 3. Protecting The Badges 4. Dodoria's Chase 5. Vegeta's Assault 6. Calling The Ginyu Force 7. Vegeta Defeated By Zarbon 8. Vegeta Strikes Back At Zarbon 9. Vegeta And Ken Meet Up 10. The Ginyu Force Arrive 11. Ken And Gwen Vs Guldo 12. Vegeta's Desperate Attack 13. Ben Tennyson Puts An End To The Ginyu Force 14. Ben Tennyson Vs Captain Ginyu 15. Ben Tennyson Is Ginyu And Ginyu Is Ben Tennyson 16. Vegeta Vs Jeice 17. The End Of The Ginyu Force 18. Frieza Gets Revenge 19. Frieza's First Transformation 20. Ken Vs Frieza 21 Frieza's Second Transformation 22. Frieza's Final Transformation 23. The Heroes Attack On Frieza 24. The End Of Vegeta 25. Ben Tennyson Vs Frieza Season 3: Ish Taylor Android & Cell Sagas 2014 N/A The Histroy Of Ish Taylor 1. Friends Reunite 2. Frieza And King Cold Strike Back 3. Ish Taylor Vs Frieza And King Cold 4. Ish Taylor's Messenge 5. The Android's Attack 6. Super Saiyan Vegeta Vs Android 19 7. Kevin Attack Android 20 8. The Androids Awaken 9. Android's 17 And 18 Vs The Heroes 10. The Android's Move 11. A New Android Coming 12. Kevin Meets Cell 13. Cell Makes His Move 14. Cell Searches For Android 18 15. Cell's Final Form 16. Announcing The Cell Games 17. Ken Vs Cell 18. The End Of Cell Season 4: Sudden Death Saga 2014 1. Meet Sudden Death 2. The Villains Attack The City 3. Vegeta Fights Ish 4. The Lake 5. Sudden Death Attacks 6. Ben's Alien Body Missing 7. Ken's Missing Code 8. A Lack of Bad Will 9. Bring Ish Home 10. Finishing Off The Anticorians 11. Finishing Off Sudden Death Season 5: Wild Card Saga 2014-2015 1. Meet Wild Card And Drop Kick 2. The Return Of Old Villains 3. Frieza And King Cold Get Revenge 4. The Ginyu Force Again 5. Meet Kul Teska 6. Drop Kick Frieza King Cold And The Ginyu Force Vs The Heroes 7. Ben Tennyson Vs Wild Card 8. The End Of Frieza Yet Again 9. Wild Card Gathering Power 10. Taking Wild Card To Prison Season 6: Revenge Saga 2015 1. Life Of Ish Taylor 2. The Replacement 3. Breaking Out General Grievous 4. Sudden Death Showdown 5. The Heroes Strike Back At Sudden Death 6. Defeat Sudden Death For Good 7. Christmas Saiyan * This season is non cannon meaning it is not officially part of the series. Season 7: Vilgax & Metal Sonic Sagas 2015-2016 1. The Return Of Vilgax 2. The Battle Of Vilgax 3. The Return Of General Grievous 4. And Then There Were Gone 5. The Battle With Vilgax Again 6. The Return Of Dr Gero 7. The Battle Goes On 8. Our Heroes Vs General Grievous 9. The Final Encounter With Vilgax 10. The Final Battle 11. Memories 12. Peace For The Future Season 8: Bibidi & Majin Vegeta Sagas 2017 1. Ken Is A High School Student 2. The Heroes Reunite 3. A New Threat 4. Vegeta Possed As Majin Vegeta 5. The Creation Of Majin Buu Begins 6. Ben Tennyson Vs Majin Vegeta 7. The Resurrection Of Frieza And Cell 8. The Attack On Vegeta 9. Bibidi And Debera Attack 10. Majin Buu's Resurrection Is Almost Completed 11. The End Debera 12. Ben And Vegeta Still Fight 13. The Majin Curse Breaks 14. The End Of Bibidi 15. Vegeta Back To Normal 16. Peaceful At Last 17. Grandpa Max And Android 18's Wedding Part 1 18. Grandpa Max And Android 18's Wedding Part 2 Season 9: Majin Buu & Kid Buu Sagas 2017-2018 1. Majin Buu Is Born 2. The Buu Secert 3. The Attack On Buu 4. Fall Of The Heroes 5. The Return Of Ish Taylor 6. Ben's Ascension 7. Majin Buu Vs Vegeta 8. Vegeta's Decision 9. Vegeta's Huge Sacrifice 10. Save The Day Ben Tennyson 11. Majin Buu Into Kid Buu 12. Ben Tennyson vs Kid Buu 13. The Return Of Vegeta 14. Vegeta Vs Kid Buu 15. Ben's Ultimate Swampbomb 16. Down To The Planet Of The Kai's 17. Fight To The Finish 18. Echoes